Digital cameras include a pixel arrays. A single pixel can include one or more photo-detectors as well as multiple transistors. Typical photo-detectors include photodiodes, phototransistors, photo-gates, hole accumulation diodes, pinned diodes, avalanche diodes, buried accumulation and transfer layer devices.
The performance of CMOS pixels is limited by their thermal noise. This noise is also known as reset noise of KTC noise. During a reset phase of the pixel a reset voltage is provided to the pixel and especially to a reset transistor of the pixel. When this reset phase ends the reset transistor enters a non-conductive stage and thermal noise is generated.
Various prior art pixels are known. The most commonly used pixels are either CCD pixels or CMOS pixels. Prior art CMOS pixels and two dimensional CMOS arrays are illustrated in the following U.S. patents which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 6,777,660 of Lee, titled “CMOS active pixel reset noise reduction”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,762,401 of Lee, titled “CMOS image sensor capable of increasing fill factor and driving method thereof”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,495 of Harada titled “solid-state imaging device and a method of reading a signal charge in a solid-state imaging device which can reduce smear and can provide an excellent image characteristics”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,750,912 of Tennant et al., titled “Active-passive imager pixel array with small groups of pixels having short common bus lines”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,697,111 of Kozlowski et al., titled “compact low-noise active pixel sensor with progressive row reset”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,013 of Fossum et al., titled “active pixel sensor having intra-pixel charge transfer with analog-to-digital converter”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,142 of Kozlowski et al., titled “low-noise active-pixel sensor for imaging arrays with high speed row reset”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,538,245 of Kozlowski, titled “amplified CMOS transducer for single photon read-out of photo-detectors”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,040 of Kozlowski et al., titled “low-noise active-pixel sensor for imaging arrays with high-speed row reset”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,540 of Kozlowski et al., titled “low noise amplifier for passive pixel CMOS imager”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,276 of Dhuse et al., titled “imaging system having a sensor array reset noise reduction mechanism” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,230 of Pain et al., titled “high speed CMOS imager with motion artifact suppression and anti-blooming”
Correlated double sampling is a well known technique that can reduce thermal noise but it may suffer from noises introduced during sampling.
There is a need to provide efficient means to improve sampling techniques that exhibit low noise.